


don't see a point in blaming (if i were you i'd do me)

by somepeoplearewild



Series: you get off on me, it's like cheating [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Lots of Sex, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Step-siblings, girl!Zayn, lmfao zayn is a slag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Zayn throws a house party, and things happen.





	don't see a point in blaming (if i were you i'd do me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting this so soon but I couldn't help myself. I love this series.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fetish - Selena Gomez ft Gucci Mane

Zayn might be a little fucking high as Perrie grinds in her lap on the couch in the living room. Birthday Cake blares in the background, about a hundred of their closest friends crowded in this one room alone. There's no telling how many people are in her house right now. Not that she cares. She's rolling, on cloud nine for now. She'll have violent shakes tomorrow, but the way Perrie's mouth feels on her neck right now is probably worth it.

There's a few boys watching them. They think they're being discreet, but the guy sitting next to them has been grabbing at the seam of his trousers far too often for it to be just readjusting.

Louis is drunk off his fucking ass, attempting to chat up one of the jocks he swears he's not attracted to. He'd tried so hard to give her shit about Liam once Perrie spilled the beans, but now he has nothing to hold against her.

Harry is boring everyone in the kitchen with his spiel about craft beers as he sips boxed wine. No one knows who brought wine to a party, but Zayn suspects it was Harry himself.

And Liam.... he's somewhere. With Ana. He'd argued so fiercely against Zayn throwing a party while their parents are away and the girls are at their friends' houses, but like the in-denial, hypocrite he is, he didn't forget to invite his girlfriend and all his mates to the party. He's so quick to reap the benefits of Zayn's hard work while still acting all holier than thou. That's okay, Zayn supposes to herself. She'll reap the benefits of his work later.

Perrie smells deafeningly of peaches. Her shampoo, her lotion, her hairspray, her lipgloss, her perfume— _everything_ is peaches with her. Except her breath, which smells like cigarettes and the cup of Peach Amore that's in her hand. Her arms are draped over Zayn's shoulders, her holographic hi-tops rubbing against Zayn's thighs.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" Perrie whines loudly, earning a weird stare from Zayn. The guy beside them goes rigid, and Zayn and Perrie burst into laughter. Zayn tips her head back over the back of the couch just in time to see a bottle-tanned figure approach.

"Try to control your bitch," an American accent taunts in Zayn's ear. Zayn can just barely smell her nauseating Michael Kors perfume over Perrie's cloud of peach. It's Kelly Reynolds, one of Ana's friends, probably one of her only friends that Liam hasn't slept with because she's such a stank bitch.

"Who even invited you, Smelly?"

"Good one. For your information, Liam invited me," she says with this cocky little head bobble that makes Zayn laugh in her face.

"Who?" Zayn asks with an infuriating smirk.

"Liam."

"Who?"

"Liam."

"Who?"

Kelly finally catches onto what Zayn is doing, releasing a pathetic growl. "Listen here–"

"Kelly!" Ana snaps, coming into Zayn's line of sight. Liam is trailing behind her like the pussy he is. "Ew, are you high?" she says to Zayn suddenly with an upturned lip.

What tipped her off? The buckets of sweat that have Zayn's bangs plastered to her forehead or her blownout pupils that distort every bit of visible light in the room. "No," Zayn answers just to aggravate.

Ana whips around to face Liam. "You didn't tell me it was going to be this kind of party."

He visibly restrains himself from rolling his eyes. "I told you this was Zayn's party, babe."

Zayn about gags at the pet name. She hates all of that generic mushy shit. She'd rather be called 'asshole' than 'baby' by the people she's with. It suddenly makes her thankful that the two immediately go back to ignoring each other after they fuck. No cuddling, no pillowtalk. It's strictly business. She couldn't possibly handle actually going on a date to the cinema or on a long drive that doesn't end in a headache from violent hair pulling.

"This is your house too! She's your sister! Get her under control!"

"Yeah, Liam," Zayn smirks in a way that lets him know exactly what she's talking about. "Get me under control."

Panic washes over Liam's face for a millisecond, his sharp intake of air not audible over the sound of music and teenagers. Then it settles into something more familiar, his usual state of desire that he refuses to admit in words, just shows her with his actions.

Perrie's not very jealous. She couldn't be if she let Zayn roam wild and free like she does, but she doesn't seem to enjoy sharing with Liam in particular. But Zayn's not going to dispute her jealous retaliation that comes in the form of Perrie tilting Zayn's face back to her so she can push her tongue into her mouth filthily.

The boring vanilla girls behind them pretend to gag, but Zayn doesn't care. She's not wasting her high on them. She wants to feel the silky skin of Perrie's babysoft thighs and taste the intoxication in her mouth.

Zayn doesn't check to see if they've dispersed by the time Perrie has a hand down the front of her gray harem pants. She won't last long knowing she has an actual audience, people that would never talk to her at school hanging onto her moans. Less than two minutes in and Zayn is already grasping the backs of Perrie's thighs, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible, but it's hard when the pill she took makes the pads of Perrie's fingers feel like magic as they just barely swipe over the edge of her clit.

The guy that was beside them is long gone, replaced by another couple that's making out. The girl's curly caramel hair blocks both of their faces so that all Zayn can see of the boy is his stiff-looking blonde hair. Her dark blue pleated skirt covers both of their laps, but Zayn connects the dots between her little bounces and the wet noises she hears from time to time.

Zayn buries her face in Perrie's shoulder with an amused smile because they're totally fucking on her couch. She tries not to laugh but it comes out in a moan, her hips involuntarily moving up into Perrie's hand.

"What is it, now?" Perrie giggles into her hair. The sound that ended up coming out of Zayn's mouth was ridiculous.

"Nothi–" Zayn makes some god awful noise somewhere between a whine and a bird call, Perrie pushing down on her clit intently and laughing evilly when Zayn sounds like some tropical bird.

Perrie's fingers are going in hard circles now, just trying to finish her. Her movements are a bit sloppy because of the awkward angle and also the fact that she's plastered, but it's enough to have Zayn moaning out nonsensical praises into the muggy air.

All it takes is a little bit of eye contact with a group of three or four wide-eyed girls in the corner and she's cumming with her head thrown back. The only words she can think of are "fuck" and "shit" so she just alternates them in a slur until she comes down.

Perrie plants a sloppy kiss on her mouth then shakily pushes herself to her feet with her free hand. She sways back and forth for a moment with an expectant look on her face before Zayn thinks to stand up as well. Unfortunately for Zayn, the hand she uses to push herself up off of the couch overlaps with the guy's beside her, and they both flinch away like they've been burned.

The girl on top of him whips her head around, her fluffy mass of hair revealing their faces finally. She has a really huge brown eyes and the cutest nose Zayn has ever seen in her life. She looks horrified, but it's a bit too late in the game for her to feel embarrassed in Zayn's opinion. She was just fucking in the middle of the living room. Did she think no one would notice?

And the boy— oh, well it's just Niall up to his usual shenanigans. When Zayn was a cheerleader for like two seconds (at the request of her mother), they got to know each other very well in the men's locker room. They're now what Zayn would call acquaintances. They partner up in classes and text each other for homework answers. His friend group doesn't really overlap with hers, so they only talk outside of class when they bump into each other.

"It's just Zayn. Relax, Jed."

"My name is Jade."

"That's what I said."

The girl makes a face at Niall, flicking him in the forehead. "You'll stop making fun of my accent."

"I feel you," Perrie slurs with a glassy, unfocused look to her eyes, still swaying on her feet. She's a lot drunker than Zayn had thought. "This one loves to take the piss."

"Are you still inside her?" Zayn blurts out before she even knows what she's doing. Her hyper mind is bouncing from thing to thing. She just can't stop perceiving her surroundings.

Jade hops up, leaving Niall's shrunken penis on out in his lap. "Not anymore. Come on, let's get you fixed up," she says to Perrie as she leads her off. Zayn doesn't question it. Jade seems pretty cool.

"Cockblock of the century, Zayn," Niall groans, rubbing his red face. Niall's the cute kind of person that gets a sex blush from his hairline to his belly button, and he's glowing right now. "You owe me one," he says jokingly to which Zayn replies by standing up.

"Well, come on then," she smiles coyly, offering her hand to him.

"You're far too easy," he laughs, but he puts himself back into his shorts and accepts her hand anyway. Zayn doesn't intend on sleeping with him. She's just going to offer him a spliff and a lap dance.

Okay, maybe she'll sleep with him.

When they finally get to her room, Liam is busy smacking lips with Ana. Zayn can hear how dry their lips are and it makes her cringe. She doesn't say anything though, just pushes Niall onto her bed and crawls on top of him.

"You're really going to do that with us right here?" Ana's nasally tone rings out.

"It's my room, so yeah."

Zayn almost laughs when Ana bumps Liam with her elbow as if prompting him to defend her.

"Come on, Zee," he pleads although he knows Zayn won't go down without a fight. 

Zayn doesn't listen, instead beginning to move her hips in tight circles over Niall, grinding on him until he gets hard again. Niall snakes his hands into the back of her pants, using this new grip on her ass to guide her movements.

Ana and Liam are clearly uncomfortable, Ana because she's not used to people like Zayn and Liam because he's never had to deal with the reality of Zayn fucking other guys until it's right in front of him. So Zayn, the accommodating person she is, gets off of Niall and turns around to face the couple on the bed opposite them. Then, with a wicked smile, she pushes her pants over her hips and steps out of them.

Liam looks slightly pissed, Ana's mouth wide open in horror as Zayn gets back onto Niall.

Niall isn't arguing, fine with being used to prove a point as long as he's getting some ass out of it. Once she gets going, he does that thing that he knows Zayn likes, where he pulls her arms behind her back and holds them there by her wrists.

Ana scoffs, but it lacks the usual punch, almost as if she's bluffing disgust. This lets Zayn know _exactly_  the kind of sex Liam and Ana have. Flat on her back, missionary style, in a bed, with the lights off, and absolutely no kink exploration.

Boring.

"Fuck, I've missed this," Niall sighs, lidded eyes focused on Zayn's body as she slowly fucks him.

Zayn smirks dirtily in response, lowering her voice to something subtle and sultry. "Remember how we used to fuck?"

"Swear to god I think about it every time I go in the locker room."

Zayn chuckles at this, admiring how the blush down Niall's chest darkens.

"Could ya speed it up, sweetheart? I'd like to cum this week." Niall cracks a cheeky grin as Zayn's mouth drops open in a shocked smile.

"You dick," she gasps, speeding up nonetheless. She's a little unsteady as the waves continue to roll throughout her body, but she keeps going the best she can. She wrings her wrists out of his grip and places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she bounces faster. All she can hear is her blood rushing around her head and her shallow breaths heaving from her lungs.

"STOPSTOPSTOP!" Niall shouts suddenly, forcibly yanking her off his dick as it spurts cum across both their stomachs. It's pretty scary to play the pull out trick with Niall because his peak always hits him out of nowhere. Not that Zayn really has any room to judge with her cunt being Liam's personal cum bucket. She's spent about all her allowances the past few months on plan b and pregnancy tests.

The room is oddly quiet as the two settle for a moment. It's highly likely that Li and Ana just slipped out at some point and no one noticed. Zayn is surprised, however, to find the couple staring at her when she pushes herself off the bed to look for something to wipe off the cum that's dripping down her abs.

Ana looks wide eyed like she's just had her understanding of the universe rewritten, while Liam looks pissed. He looks absolutely livid.

Zayn looks away from them, just grabs her underwear from the floor, using them as a rag and tossing them at Niall before putting her pants back on sans panties.

"Can you all give Zayn and me a moment?" Liam asks through gritted teeth. Niall leaves obediently, having already gotten what he wanted. Ana, on the other hand, protests a bit, asking Liam to just focus on her and forget about Zayn.

"Ana." Liam states with an ugly look in his eyes that causes her to retreat from the room with her eyes low.

And then there were two.

"What's your problem now?" Zayn sighs, not in the mood for his bullshit.

"You just fucked my friend in front of me, and you don't know what the problem is?"

"Oh, because it's not a problem. Perrie doesn't mind, and he's single... I think," Zayn adds, remembering Jade. God, she sure hopes Niall was single. She actually likes Jade. Fuck, she hopes _Jade's_ single. She hopes Jade's gay. She'd love to get a piece of that action.

Zayn startles as Liam claps in front of her face, bringing her back into the moment.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope," Zayn smiles, popping the p. She's still kind of horny as a result of Niall not actually making her cum, so her mind is bound to wander.

Her eyes sweep over Liam's angry face, wandering down his neck and torso until they finally come to rest on his crotch. If she hadn't been expertly trained up to this point, she wouldn't be able to make out the semi he's sporting under his dark denim jeans.

Zayn meets his eyes, smirking evilly.

The angry look on his face drops off for a second before it's back with less intensity than before. "No, we aren't doing this right now."

"C'mon, Li, please," Zayn begs, pushing herself against him like a bitch in heat. She think she sees his resolve wavering, but he answers her, tone cold.

"No."

"Fine, then," Zayn bites, pushing him away from her, and starting to march to the door. "I'll just go find Pez. _She'll_  fuck me."

Zayn gasps in shock as she's suddenly yanked back by her elbow. The force of it sends her directly to the floor, a hiss of pain sounding quietly as she lands awkwardly on her wrist.

She doesn't have time to deliberate on if she's hurt anything as Liam is on top of her in seconds, holding her with his hands on her shoulders.

Zayn doesn't have the good sense in her to feel afraid, just a little annoyed that he yanked her like that. He doesn't look that mad right now anyway. Mostly terrified as he shakes her and asks if she's okay.

"I'm fine," Zayn replies curtly, ignoring the slight tightness in her wrist as it begins to throb gently. It's just bruised.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pull you that hard. I thought you'd at least resist," Liam explains, brown eyes wide and still panicking.

"I'm fine, Liam."

"Are you sure?"

Zayn's blown out pupils stare up into Liam's sincere eyes, and she feels something weird like a little tugging behind her sternum. It's warm and uncomfortable and she hates the way the drugs make it feel. She just nods, eyes widening in alarm when Liam hugs her tight. He's not supposed to touch her like this.

He pulls back then, eyes travelling all over her face before he leans in and kisses her. And Zayn, as much as her head is trying to scream at her, can't help herself, moving into the kiss as if shifting into place.

"Is this a fucking joke?"

Liam propels himself away from Zayn who scrambles to sit up.

Ana is standing with the door wide open, furiously glaring down at Zayn. Luckily, nobody behind her gives a fuck what's going on. "You really think you're gonna steal my fucking boyfriend?"

"I don't want him," Zayn scoffs, picking herself up from the floor.

"Just admit it already. You want everything I have, Zayn. You're so fucking pathetic!" the blonde screams, drawing the attention of a few passersby.

Zayn is not about to stay here and be yelled at while Liam just stands there silently. She's not going to let people stare at her like she's the bad guy, when everything with Liam up to this point has been mutual. She stalks toward Ana with a deadly look until the girl is backed against the wall in fear. Zayn leans in, until their noses touch and she can hear Ana's shallow breaths.

"If I wanted what you have, it would be mine." Zayn's lips curl into a twisted grin before she closes the short distance between their lips. To her surprise, Ana returns the gentle kiss, her lidded eyes widening in horror when Zayn pulls away and Ana realises what she's done.

Zayn doesn't stay to hear the aftermath of her actions, closing the door behind her as Liam and Ana remain silent. She traipses down the stairs, sighing in relief at the familiarity she feels when two pale arms wrap around her waist from behind and the scent of peaches invades the air around her.


End file.
